SYOC Drama Island
by IndianaGamerGirl1201
Summary: In an AU, 24 OCs join Total Drama instead of the original 22. What happens as these 24 teens try to survive each other: as teammates, and go through backstabbing betrayals? SYOC CLOSED! 24/24 contestants remaining! Rated T for reasons.
1. Application

Just read and try to submit a character.

So uh yeah- a version of TDI with your OC's. Please follow the app.

And no Mary/Marty Sues, no superpowered characters, age must be 16 to 18, and include a fear.

Also, you must use a character you haven't used before. If you send me a PM saying you have a current one you want to use, I can make an exception. Also Pm me apps only. No apps via review will be accepted, as they will most likely stay up, but will be ignored.

*Only 24 spots are open. Side effects of getting an accepted OC may include endlessly begging for a new chapter, anxiety in cases such as cancellation for this fic, demanding a new chapter of this and possibly throwing tour computer out the window if I cancel this (do not throw your computer out a window)*

-(The App Has Arrived)-

Name:

Liked Nickname:

Hated Nickname:

Age (16-18):

Gender:

Sexuality:

Religious Status:

Family:

Talents:

Fear:

Why are they afraid of it:

Stereotype:

Why did they choose their stereotype:

Allergies I should know:

Medical conditions I should be aware of:

Disorders:

Nationality:

Ethnicity:

Personality:

Biography:

-Appearance-

Body type:

Skin tone/race:

Eye shape:

Eye color:

Hair color:

Hair style:

Hair length:

Height:

Weight:

Normal clothing:

Sleepwear:

Swimwear:

Formal wear:

Alternate wear:

Cold weather wear:

Hot weather wear:

Accessories:

Facial features:

Jewelry/hats/glasses/etc:

Scars/tattoos/piercings/etc:

-Interactions-

Interactions with Chris:

Interactions with Chef:

Interactions with friends:

Interactions with enemies:

Interactions with others:

Interactions with love interest (before and after hookup):

Interactions with alliance:

Who would they befriend:

Who would they despise:

-Competition-

Strategy:

Why TD:

Plans with money:

-Reactions-

Reaction to being eliminated first:

Reaction to being eliminated second:

Reaction to being eliminated pre-merge:

Reaction to being eliminated post-merge:

Reaction to making the final 5:

Reaction to being in the final 3:

Reaction to being 3rd place:

Reaction to being runner up:

Winning:

Friend winning:

Enemy winning:

Lover winning:

Reaction to friend eliminated/quit/evacuated:

Reaction to enemy eliminated/quit/evacuated:

Reaction to lover eliminated/quit/evacuated:

-Actions-

Would they manipulate anyone:

Would they betray their alliance:

Would they blackmail:

Would they use violence:

Would they cause someone's evacuation (medical evacuation):

Would they cheat:

Would they tamper with votes:

-Skills-

(For this only put 1-10. Only 3 or 4 can have higher then 8, one 7, two 6 and the others must be 5 and lower)

Strength:

Speed:

Intelligence:

Crafting speed:

Cooking:

Fast thinking/ideas:

Singing:

Rapping:

Creativity:

Building:

Eating:

Swimming:

Melee damage:

Torpor:

Fortitude:

-Other-

Likes:

Dislikes:

Strengths:

Weaknesses:

Relationship:

If so with who:

If no why not:

Do you want them to quit:

If they quit why would they:

Do you want them to be evacuated:

If so how would they be evacuated:

Would they return for another season:

Challenge ideas:

Favorite color:

Favorite movie:

Favorite song:

Favorite animal:

Any belongings:

Audition tape:

Other:

-(That's a long app...)-

I know it's long. It won't be on my profile so I hope you have an extra device handy! Also I might PM you the app.

I know we don't like long apps but it'll be worth it... If this fanfic isn't cancelled.

Also, two of my stories are on the chopping block of cancellation: Revenge of the SYOC and Wild Drama Island. Please review saying what I should do, since I don't want to cancel either of them.

Heres a preview

(...)

"What do you mean it could be cancelled?!" Chris demanded. He sighed. "Very well. 24 contestants. That's enough drama," Chris said smirking. He then proceeded to publish the news online.

(...)

Anyway with that out of the way I hope to see your characters soon!

#GirlPower54


	2. Cast List

Here are the OCs! I have added three of mine (I won't add anymore!), but don't worry, they WILL NOT win! Here are the accepted OCs:

MALE

1\. Drake Norman (The Jokester) (Artamis9)

2\. Jack Sharp (The Charming Strategist) (BuckJohnson)

3\. Ashley "Ash" Campbell (The Action Hero) (MaxGentleman1)

4\. Conor Fox (The Pugilistic Pacifist) (MaxGentleman1)

5\. Michael Solomon (The Exorcist) (MaxGentleman1)

6\. Giovanni Deamani (The Gentleman Boxer) (Grantzu7304)

7\. Ethan Abbot (The Awkward Dancer) (Mine)

8\. Jake Farmond (The Hungry Daredevil) (The Dragon 1000)

9\. Logan Heet (The Hypnotist) (The Dragon 1000)

10\. Leonidas Smith (The Lone Strategist) (Shadowking179)

11\. Astor Aodh Hayden (Naïve Dreamer) (RiverAxisCharon01)

12\. Francisco Renaldo (Dumb Jock) (CrissCrossover)

FEMALE

1\. Rosa Marx (The Silver Tongue) (Liz the Sweet Writer)

2\. Lauren Evie Johnson (The Textbook Hellraiser) (SideshowJazz1)

3\. Erin Abbot (The "Nice" Girl) (Mine)

4\. Ashley Taylor (The Play-Dumb Cheerleader) (The Dragon 1000)

5\. Bailey Ross-Baker (The Fun-Loving Barista) (The Dragon 1000)

6\. Theodosia Grace (Mom Friend) (Enabalina)

7\. Daniela Banks (The Popular Rich Girl) (Omakin)

8\. Luciana Perez (The Wise-Cracking Pickpocket) (TurnipTheBeets)

9\. Elise "Berry" Amore (Elise- Sweet Ambitious Girl. Berry- Wild Celebrity) (GwendolynD)

10\. Alexa Williams (Romantic Cheerleader) (Shadowking179)

11\. Maya Richards (The Friendly Band Geek) (Mine)

12\. Dida Dren (The Shy Intellectual) (BuckJohnson)

AFTERNATH HOSTS:

Male: Travis Langston (The Scheming Narcoleptic) (JackHammerMan)

Female: Brittany Drake (The Girl with a Dark Secret) (Liz the Sweet Writer)

ONE SPOT REMAINS! Well, for girls at least. All male spots are closed! Send in that female! We need some "Girl Power" if you know what I mean (it means more girls are needed!)

Reasons for acceptance:

Giovanni Deamani: He's a character I know, and I find him interesting

Jack Sharp: A good antagonist. While he may not be the main one this season, he could become a main villain later on...

Rosa Marx: A cunning flirt is just what was needed... She'll be the main villain, for this fanfic...

Elise "Berry" Amore: A character that was definitely needed!

Jake Farmond: While he might seem like another Owen, there's a lot more to him. Character development, possible romance, and a heck lot more!

Michael Solomon: A character I will enjoy writing.

Ashley Taylor: Every SYOC has its cheerleader OC. This is that character XD

Astor Aodh Hayden: One of the best OCs I received

Francisco Renaldo: Oh-ho, yeah-ha-ha! I will definitely enjoy writing him :)

Daniela Banks: She's an interesting character

Drake Norman: He may be one dimensional (he was close to getting denied) but I managed to find a plot line for him :)

Logan Heet: He may not be the main antagonist this time around but who knows? Maybe he'll do some villainous things ;)

Bailey Ross-Baker: This character is an interesting one I look forward to writing

Ashley "Ash" Campbell: He is an interesting character. I also feel like he and Daniela may get along really well... ;)

Conor Fox: Ah, a boxer who is a pacifist... Oh yeah... Now this will be totally epic!

Lauren Evie Johnson: An amazing character

Luciana Perez: The application was very detailed

Leonidas Smith: As soon as I got this OC, I knew right away he was going to be a fun character to write. So Leonidas got in

Alexa Williams: Another cheerleader that's awesome, and I will enjoy writing this character.

Theodosia Grace: A great OC! She'll be a fun character to write

Travis Langston: The perfect male aftermath host.

Brittany Drake: She was close to getting denied, but I managed to find a plot line for her. She may be the female aftermath host, but who knows? Maybe she'll come in as a contestant later on...

Dida Dren: Another amazing character

Also there's an aftermath! I received the two aftermath hosts! JackHammerMan and Liz the Sweet Writer, I hope you're both ok with your respective OCs hosting the aftermath.

* * *

And that's that! Apps are closed!

#GirlPower54


	3. Update

Hey everyone! I'm not dead! I just lost access to this account for a long time. I'm still continuing work on all my stories and I apologize for the delay. And school isn't easy either. So all in all I apologize for this inconvenience.

P.S I changed my penname

#IndianaGamerGirl1201


End file.
